


love is

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: No one will be able to tell you what love is, except for Hyunwook who experiences it everyday, in the form of his parents.





	love is

**Author's Note:**

> {Was supposedly written for No One Dies This Time but the fest is paused for unknown reasons and it's been almost a year, so here I am posting what I had already finished written months ago.}

His dad once said that the world outside of their small and humble house is very beautiful. But Hyunwook thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful than his parents.

He might be only 7 by now and most people will say that he hasn’t seen the outside world to be able to say that. But, Hyunwook doesn’t really care, to be honest. As long as he sees his parents, that’s enough for him.

Dad is always the gentle one. His smile is the prettiest and Hyunwook can stay for the whole day just to stare at that smile. When his dad smiles, the world shines around him. That’s such a beautiful thing to see, he finds himself clapping his hands whenever his dad as much as chuckles. Imagine when his dad finally laughs, oh gosh, Hyunwook is smitten.

While his dad is the gentle one, his daddy is the complete opposite. His daddy is stern and strong, but always gives in to whatever Hyunwook wants. It’s quite easy to manipulate his daddy (psst, don’t tell daddy!) to give him his desired ice cream whenever they are out for grocery shopping when it’s only the two of them. His dad won’t even let him choose the flavor. Just let that be the small little secret between Hyunwook and his daddy.

His daddy is so tall. Hyunwook insists on drinking lots of milk so he can grow tall like his daddy. Even though tall people always look like they intimidate everyone, his daddy is actually the cutest papa-bear. Hyunwook always climbs to his daddy’s lap when he is in need of super cuddle, because daddy gives the best cuddle. Daddy’s arms are long and his embrace is so warm. Not that dad’s hug is not good, it’s just daddy’s hug is still better. Then again, don’t tell his dad about this.

When people ask Hyunwook about, “Who do you love more? Dad or daddy,” he can’t give you the exact answer. Hyunwook’s plump lip will jut out and his whole face will scrunch up, an obvious sign of him thinking hard. How do you suppose him to choose when he loves both his dad and daddy? That’s ridiculous.

Dad is… his sunshine. Dad cooks the best kimchi fried rice and bakes the best apple pie. Dad sings the best lullaby and makes the best animation impersonation. 

Daddy is… his star. Daddy gives the warmest hug and gives the best piggyback. Daddy makes the best jokes and reaches the highest shelf. 

Hyunwook just loves the both of them so much, he is not even lying. 

But, there is one thing that is the most important for Hyunwook. It’s the beauty of seeing his parents loving on another. He doesn’t understand anything just yet, as he is still so young for his age to even get the meaning of love, but he just can feel the strong bond between his dad and daddy, and for him, nothing matters anymore.

 

 

 

 

Hyunwook is currently drawing weird form of the pancakes he had earlier in the morning on the colorful paper when the class teacher claps her hands to grab the kids’ attention.

“Okay class! Today we will learn something interesting. We will learn about love.” Miss Seungwan smiles widely, her eyes wandering here and there. Hyunwook’s eyes light up in interest and he drops his pencil altogether, instantly focusing his full attention on the teacher.

“Anybody here know what love is?” Miss Seungwan says, waiting for one second. Without giving any deep thought about that, Hyunwook raises his chubby hand eagerly.

“Yes, Hyunwook?” She says and Hyunwook is fast to blurt out, “Yes! I know what love is! Love is daddy and dad!”

His answer brings utter confusion to the other kids but Miss Seungwan grins to encourage him. “Would you mind telling us why your parents mean love to you?”

Hyunwook nods, his soft hair bouncing on top of his head.

 

 

 

_“Daddy always wakes dad up with hugs!_

Daddy likes sleeping all over dad and then chu him awake! Dad will always whine and nag at that but I’m sure dad actually loves it! I can see that dad loves being woken up that way because when daddy gives dad a chu on his lips, dad is smiling so brightly!

Have I told you how pretty dad looks when he smiles? It’s so pretty! It feels like the world is shining and dad is the sun! If dad is the sun, then does it make me the twinkle, twinkle little star? Hehe!

Daddy might be the moon then! So we can decorate the sky together! Moon, sun, and star!

 

 

 

_“Also, dad always gives daddy the welcome home hugs!”_

Dad told me to always give the people you love lots of hugs! Dad said, hugs can make someone feel better and feel happy immediately. When I scraped my knee, dad gave the biggest hug ever and my tears stopped! Can you believe that? Dad has the magic!

Daddy got home very late on one night and I couldn’t sleep yet if I hadn’t seen daddy. When he walked into the house, dad came up to daddy and gave him the biggest hug ever! Dad told daddy that he had ‘worked hard today’ and then patted daddy on his head, even though dad is way shorter than daddy! Hihihi!

Me? I got to give daddy a hug too, of course! I would never miss a hug! And daddy gave me a pat on my head. Hmph! Was it because I’m the shortest in the house?

 

 

 

_“Daddy said hugs can solve any problem!”_

When I got home or when daddy got home, dad got me up into his arms and gave me a tight hug! I panicked a bit because I was smelly after playing at the school and dad smelt so good! I might contaminate dad with my bad smell, but dad gave a chu on my cheek and then I giggled! Dad said I never smelt bad. Does everyone think the same? Dad said I smelt like flowers! Is that even possible, Miss? Do you think I smell like flowers too?

When daddy had some troubles with uncle Jun, daddy was so sad. Uncle Jun was so angry at daddy because of a thing I didn’t understand? So when daddy was sooooooo sad, dad gave daddy a big hug. Daddy was so silent when I saw that (I peeked from behind the wall, don’t tell dad that I hadn’t slept yet at that time!) and I was so close to cry because I thought daddy was going to cry too! But then daddy smiled when dad gave him a hug and a chu on his forehead here! 

A chu and a big hug will always make anyone feel better!

 

 

 

_“Birthday party makes the day perfect! Daddy told me that!”_

I recently just turned 7! Do you know, Miss Seungwan? Daddy got me a bike! I was so happy!

Dad baked the most delicious birthday cake that I had ever had! It was so delicious that I almost finished it all! Daddy told me to share but it was so difficult to do it, because dad baked it for me, right? So I could finish it all, right?

At that time, everyone was there! Grandpa and grandma and grandpapa and grandmamma! Even uncle Jun and uncle Chan and uncle Baek and uncle Xing! Oh, auntie Yeon and auntie Sun too! Everyone was there! I was very, veeeeeery happy! We all clapped our hands and we sang together! It was the best birthday party ever!

At night before everyone left, dad told me to hug and thank everyone so I got to hug their leg one by one! If I’m already as tall as daddy, I would be able to hug them properly like how daddy and dad hugged them! By the end of the night, I told daddy that it was perfect, my birthday party was!

Daddy smiled and gave me a chu on my nose! And daddy told me that everyone attending my birthday party was and would always be my family so they were special and I am special too, and they made the special birthday party for the special me to be even more special!!

Um… how many times did I said special? Hehehe.

 

 

 

_“Save the last dance for me.” Dad once sang that!_

Daddy is always so good in doing everything! And daddy can dance too! Dad told me daddy was once a dancer… what is dancer? Is it someone who dances? I remember dad telling me that, but is it right, Miss Seungwan? Right? Yeah, okay, hehe.

There was that night when daddy was dancing! Psst, it was my bedtime but I hadn’t slept yet so please don’t tell dad! Dad would take my cookie jar if you tell him!

At that time, daddy was dancing to the music in the living room. Hmm, I wonder how daddy could make the couch disappear. Where did the couch go? Daddy was dancing in the living room, doing spins like this! Isn’t that cool? I have the coolest daddy ever! Daddy was spinning like ba- ba- ballen? Ah, ballet! Yes, daddy was like doing ballet and it was super cool!

Hmm? Me? I wanted to pee! I couldn’t hold it in anymore and dad said to never wet my bed so I climbed down and rushed to pee! I heard music and I got to peek! Hehehe!

Daddy was dancing and then dad came closer to daddy. Dad stopped the music, I think? And then dad changed it into a slow song. Have I told you how beautiful it is when dad sings? Wah, dad is the best singer! Dad started singing and daddy laughed at dad! Daddy hugged dad and then they danced together…

I watched them danced for a long time until I almost fell asleep there but before dad could find me, I rushed back upstairs to get under my blankie!

Hehe, dad would never know!

 

 

 

_“After daddy and dad got me a bike, I get to play a lot with Minjun!”_

Minjun who? Minjun is my cousin! Minjun papa is uncle Baek and Minjun dada is uncle Chan! Uncle Baek is daddy’s cousin’s cousin…? Uh, I don’t understand that but dad told me that so let’s just leave it there? Hehehe!

I will ride my new bike that I got from daddy and Min will be behind me with his own bike! Uncle Baek and Uncle Chan gave the bike for Min after I got my bike! Min was soooooo envious with my bike so uncles bought him one too! So we can play together!

We will get into a race in the park! I always win and Min always loses! Hehe, my bike is the best-est ever!

 

 

 

_“Family is number one, daddy told me!”_

Because of that, me and dad and daddy always go to a family date, is that the right term uh? But yes, we go on Sunday family dates a lot!

There, I get to meet so many uncles and aunties and cousins and friends too! There are lots of uncles who keep giving me cuddles! They are so kind and they love me, so they are family! They give good cuddles, but no one beats daddy or dad’s cuddles!

The uncles have me seated in front of them, no? It’s like we are having a secret meeting, but in the middle of everyone! It’s so fun and thrilling! I almost think we are going to plan for the world domination, but no! The uncles tell me a lot of things about daddy and dad when they were young!

It’s so exciting! I don’t understand most of the things they are telling me? But it’s amazing to think that daddy and dad have been with each other for so long, even before they have me!! Gasp! That’s amazing!

 

 

 

_“Grandpa loves grandma, and grandpapa loves grandmamma! Just like how daddy loves dad, no?”_

Whenever dad says that we are going to see grandpa and grandma, I’m so happy because that means that I will get to see them again! Grandpa and grandma live far away from us so it’s so hard to see them. Grandpa tells the best stories and grandma bakes the best apple pie!

There is a nice park there! I want to take everyone to there so we can play on the wings! 

Oh! My grandpapa and grandmamma? Hehe, grandpapa and grandmamma live close to me! It’s so easy to visit grandpapa and grandmamma but they visit me more often that I do! Grandpapa will always bring me a new toy and daddy will tell grandpapa that I have so many toys already. There won’t be enough toys for me! Hmph! Grandmamma will tell daddy to s-s-spoil me and then I will get a jar of cookies too, still warm after grandmamma baked them! Yummy!

No matter how often daddy and dad tell grandpa, grandma, grandpapa, and grandmamma about not spoiling me, I always get the best hehe! Daddy and dad will not be able to prevent me from being spoiled, because they love me that big!!

 

 

 

_“Daddy and dad love each other, but sometimes when they get into a fight, they make me so sad and scared.”_

Dad is the stern one in our house while daddy is gentler. The one who keeps getting mad at me is always dad, and that’s because dad wants me to be a good boy. 

Daddy rarely gets mad though? Daddy will always laugh whenever I make a trouble, uh, so I don’t even know what to do when suddenly daddy got mad at me on one day.

I… broke daddy’s trophy and then hurt my knee. It was so painful and I started sniffling when daddy ran down the stairs after he heard the sound. I was looking at daddy with a begging look because usually daddy would hold me up in a hug and treat me with a candy.

But that time, daddy’s face got really red and then daddy shouted at me. I was so shocked and sad, so I cried loudly and that was when dad came to approach us.

Dad usually would just side with daddy and then they would lecture me about being careful when I played, but dad hugged me and ignored daddy’s shout. Everything was so messy, uh? I didn’t clearly remember what had happened but then dad shouted back at daddy and they fought because of me. 

Daddy was so angry and dad didn’t even want to stop shouting back. It was so scary and my knee was so hurt. I wanted to run away because I didn’t like it when daddy and dad got into a fight, moreover because of me, but I hurt myself even more with the pieces of shattered trophy. My knee got bleeding and I cried loudly.

That was how dad stopped shouting and went to tend my wound. I couldn’t see anything because it was so painful! My blood got _jwaaahh_ like this and the floor got covered with all my blood like _hwiiiiii_!

After dad wiped the blood away and put the dinosaur band aid, daddy came to me and hugged me. Daddy told me he was sorry for shouting at me and that he wouldn’t do that again, with me promising that I would be more careful when I played. We made pinky promise to secure the deal!

I told daddy to apologize to dad too, because dad was sad and I didn’t like it when dad was sad. 

When daddy apologized to dad, I watched without making any noise. Dad was ignoring daddy for a while until finally dad gave daddy an apologizing hug. After that, I ran and got scooped up for a way bigger hug. Yay for happy ending!

 

 

 

_“Daddy thinks I can’t hear when he tells dad he loves him! I hear everything! Hehe!”_

We often go out for a picnic, just me, daddy, and dad. Daddy will ride his bike (which is bigger than the one I have) and I will race daddy with my own bike. I always win, I always win as the first, yay!

Dad will call us for a ‘race break’ and then I will get my favorite ice chocolate milk! It’s so yum yum and I get my favorite sandwich with cheese and ham too! 

I hear daddy sits beside dad and then daddy kisses dad, eww. Cooties! 

Daddy takes the drink from dad’s hand and then daddy will say thank you to dad and also gives that one thousand watt smile, as what uncle Baek said so. Uncle Chan explained to me that ‘one thousand watt smile’ is the thing that daddy always does whenever he looks at dad. I don’t understand though? Watt? What is it? Uh.

Anyway! Daddy will get close, veeeeeery close to dad, and tells him he loves dad the most. Daddy thinks I can’t hear it, hmph! I can hear anything, hehe! But I will just keep it as a secret because secret is meant to be kept, wait, uh? Because umm… ah! I will keep it as a secret because daddy chooses to tell it to dad only (not that daddy doesn’t love me too!) and it’s daddy and dad’s time to spend together anyway!

I get lots of loves from daddy and dad on every single second I live so I won’t be greedy! Love is universal (dad once told me that word, yay!) and love is huge, so you can share it with everyone, because everyone deserves to feel love!

 

 

 

Miss Seungwan smiles and Hyunwook puffs his chest proudly.

“That is, miss, my definition of love!” He declares loudly, grinning wide and showing his incomplete teeth.

_Ringggg!_ The bell ends just right at the time Miss Seungwan claps her hands. “Class is over for today! I will see you tomorrow again, okay? Take care on your way home and don’t forget to brush your teeth at night, okay?”

“Yes, Miss!”

 

 

 

 

Hyunwook runs out of the class with his Pororo backpack jiggling on his back. His eyes scan over the adults waiting there and as he finds his daddy, he skips his way towards the awaiting adult and throws himself into the wide opened arms.

“Hey, buddy! You look so happy!” His daddy says, smooching his face all over and Hyunwook cackles loudly at the ticklish feeling.

“Yes, yes! I am so happy!”

His daddy stares at him with a confused smile but then he says, “You know, boy? We have someone else joining us this noon!”

“Who, who?”

The passenger door of his daddy’s car is opened and his dad comes peeking out with that beautiful heart-shaped smile and Hyunwook’s eyes shine brightly.

“Dad!” He jumps to greet him.

“Hey, baby. How’s school?” His dad asks, ruffling his hair. Hyunwook grins. 

“School was okay! We learned about love today!” He says, climbing into the backseat as his daddy occupies the driver seat and his dad slips on the passenger seat.

“You learned about love? What did you learn about it then?” His dad asks and smiles. 

When his daddy starts the car, they ride away from the school and Hyunwook grins.

“I learned a lot of things about love! First, it’s about…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kaisoo Day! Enjoy ^^


End file.
